


Never Ask Nino

by littlealex



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Community: jentfic_remix, Crack, M/M, Multi, Remix, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealex/pseuds/littlealex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho should have known better than to ask Nino for help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ask Nino

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Nino asks, still spraying water over his face even though the Countdown finished nearly half an hour ago and they're all out of their costumes.

"Just... distract the rest of them for a while," Sho says with a pleading expression, narrowly avoiding getting sprayed with water as well. He's not asking Nino because he thinks he would be the most likely to agree, but because Nino is the best at distracting large groups of people.

"You know, I don't think it's very dignified of you, having this pathetic crush on a junior," Nino says pointedly, taking a sip of his water this time before retrieving his towel from the waistband of his shorts. Sho rolls his eyes once Nino's face is covered by the towel.

"He's not a child, Nino; he's twenty-one."

"And you're twenty-six, what's your point?" Nino says, rubbing the towel over his wet hair for a second before throwing it at Sho's face. "Whatever, man, it's your strange 'younger man' fetish, I get it. What would you like me to do? Fake emergency, magic tricks, entice them with cake?"

Sho sighs and removes the damp towel from his face. "I don't care what you do, just get the rest of NewS out of that dressing room."

He will regret later giving Nino free license to do whatever he wants, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

\---

Nino is pleasantly surprised to find that his job is more than half-done for him already when he arrives at the NewS dressing room, and the only remaining occupants to eject are the easiest of the bunch - Yamashita and Nishikido. Having worked with both of them before, he already knows what will get them to do exactly what he wants, so he just grins as he enters the room (trying to take the predatory edge out of it) and walks directly over to a partially-dressed Yamashita, who is trying to divest himself of his hakama and getting tangled in the ties.

"Evening, boys," he says, reaching beneath folds of material and pinching Yamashita's side. The boy squeaks indignantly, which only makes Nishikido laugh.

"Good evening, senpai," Yamashita grumbles, returning his attention back to the ties he still cannot fathom, but not for long as Nino takes them from him and begins to untangle them.

"Sucks to be you," Nino says, concentrating on the tangled strips of material (how Yamashita managed to get hakama ties so incredibly tangled is beyond him), though there's still a smirk on his features as he works. "Having to wear such heavy traditional clothing on stage like this."

Yamashita just shrugs and Nino can hear the tiniest of gasps as he reaches around the boy's waist, beneath one layer of material to free the ties from beneath them. He can also hear Nishikido snort in laughter behind him. He grins up at Yamashita as he moves back, loosening the ties as he goes. "Um," Yamashita says. "Yeah."

"And you kept losing the camera," Nino says with a grin, letting go of the ends of the ties and grabbing the knot at the front, tugging it swiftly open, the strips of material snapping as they race around Yamashita's waist. "I was always pointing you in the right direction."

Nishikido laughs and Nino turns to him, grin turning into a smirk that Nishikido happily returns. "That's Yamapi for you," he says, eyeing Yamashita as he continues to struggle with the folds and knots of the hakama. "You always have to spell things out for him."

"Is that so?" Nino asks, his tone teasing and Yamashita looks up at them both, opening his mouth as though he is about to protest, but Nino continues. "But I don't have to spell things out for you, do I, Nishiki?" And with that, Nino moves quickly to Nishikido's side and wraps his arms around the boy's shoulders. He's pretty sure that the other party in the room - Shige, and Nino pauses a moment to wonder _why on Earth_ Sho would have a crush on him - isn't listening to a word they're saying, but he still lowers his voice as he speaks into Nishikido's ear. "Shall we spell it out for him?"

Nishikido squirms predictably; even though it's not nearly the most scandalous thing Nino's ever done to him, the hug still gets on his nerves and he tries to get away, which only makes Nino tighten his grip. "Get off of me, Ninomiya," Nishikido whines, and Nino laughs because Ryo only ever uses his full name when he's about to launch into a tirade. Not that Nino ever listened to Nishikido's rants, but he had heard them - they were variously about proper behavior or workplace appropriateness or something pointless like that.

"Say please, Nishiki," Nino teases, grinning up at the person who really was far too tall to act as his younger brother. Ryo does not look amused, but for all that Nino has heard of juniors being scared of Nishikido he's never once felt threatened by the fiery Osaka temper.

Yamashita laughs from behind him and moves forward to push him away, still semi-undressed and with sheaths of material flapping around him. "Come on, Ni~no," he says, stretching out the syllables so that Nino barely recognizes his name anymore, but Nino holds fast.

"Yamapi," Nino sing-songs, pitching his voice up and down as he looks over at Yamashita, "please let me have my moment with Ryo-kun. He's really much softer than he looks." Nishikido grumbles at that, denying it for some reason, but Nino continues over his protests. "But take your clothes off and I might reconsider my position." The tone is still sing-songy, but quieter seeing as he doesn't really need Shige hearing the whole conversation.

Nishikido stops wriggling for a moment and Yamashita sort of stares at Nino for a moment before he tugs the rest of his hakama off, throws it on the table, and then slides an arm around Nino's waist and tugs him away from Nishikido. Nino doesn't put up a fight, just grins as Yamashita tucks him in close against his bare chest and laughs in his ear. "And sometimes, I know which direction to go all by myself."

Nino looks over his shoulder at Yamashita, lips quirking in a smirk, before glancing at Shige as he looks over at Nishikido. "Let's get something to eat," he says pointedly, smirk breaking into a grin as he slides out of Yamashita's grasp.

"I'm _starving_ ," Nishikido enthuses, fighting a laugh at the corny double-entendre they were committing right in front of Shige. Of course, he's pretty sure that Shige wouldn't know sexual innuendo if it slapped him in the face, so they're safe. He and Nino share a look before heading towards the door.

Yamashita doesn't bother getting a shirt as he follows the others out into the hallway. "I'm so hungry I could just about swallow _anything_ ," he says, a little loudly, making the other two break their collected exteriors and laugh out loud.

It's only at this point that Shige even looks up from the book he had engrossed himself in, only to see Nino and Ryo tackling Yamapi out of the room and into the hallway, telling him to shut up and pressing their hands over his mouth. He's not entirely sure what Yamapi said to make them giggle and drag him away so quickly (something about eating; he wasn't really listening), but he realizes as he looks around that he's the only one left in the dressing room.

At least it will be peaceful.

\---

Sho doesn't really want to ask how Nino managed to get all five remaining members of NewS out of the dressing room, because he is grateful for it and he doesn't want his feelings of goodwill to be changed when Nino's tactics are revealed. Unfortunately, though, he gets no say in the reveal.

He's just made the biggest fool of himself in front of Shige, completely chickened out of saying anything about how he feels, and managed to call going to the _catering service_ a fucking _practice date_ (Matsujun would have laughed him out of the building if he'd heard), and is running to keep up with the younger man, when he is attacked from the side by three figures stumbling out of a very well-hidden closet. The impact breaks the grip Shige had on his wrist, toppling him over as well as two of the three people. Sho is just about to start yelling a string of choice obscenities when he sees Nino grin up at him from where he had fallen into Sho's lap.

"Ah, Sho-kun!" Nino says blithely, not bothering to pull himself up. Sho can't help but notice how red his lips are and how flushed his cheeks are and how mussed his hair is and...

"Nino-kun," Sho replies with a warning tone. He looks up at Ryo and Yamapi and isn't surprised to see Ryo getting to his feet and making sure his belt is in place and Yamashita with a perfect mouth-shaped bruise blossoming just beneath his collarbones. Shige looks at his band mates as though they are insane, but doesn't seem to put all the pieces together, asking what they were doing in the closet instead. "What did you do?" Sho hisses as the other band members talk amongst themselves.

"I think the more pertinent question here is 'what _didn't_ I do?'" Nino smirks, and Sho pushes him out of his lap. "What?" Nino says, feigning hurt feelings. "I distracted them, didn't I?"

"Distracted us from what?" Ryo asks, and Sho makes a quick try to tackle Nino but the smaller boy is too fast, scrambling to his feet and leaning against Yamapi as though he was the safe spot in a game of tag.

"From being in the room while Sho confessed his feelings to Shige," Nino says in a hurry, just before Sho catches his ankle in an attempt to pull him to the ground again.

"But I didn't confess," Sho says with a sigh, letting his forehead fall to the ground as he gives up, his hands still around Nino's ankle.

"Confess?" Shige asks, looking from Sho to Nino to his band mates, who look a little confused but not particularly interested in this new development concerning his love life. "Really?"

"Well, something like that," Nino says flippantly, kicking his foot a little until Sho lets go of his ankle. "So, food now?"

"I'm going to kill you, Nino," Sho mutters to the floor as Nino leaves with Ryo and Yamapi, shaking his head. He doesn't really feel like getting up right now; he might die of embarrassment.

"Sakurai-kun?" Shige prompts, crouching down beside him. "It's okay. I... I wouldn't mind if you confessed to me. In fact..." Sho looks up at this point, pulling himself up just enough to lean on his elbows, "Well, I wouldn't mind if we really did go on a date. Maybe not at a catering cart, but... somewhere else. Anywhere." Shige is rambling and he knows it, and Sho knows it too but he finds it completely endearing and just the sort of thing he would do if he had actually been able to confess his feelings.

"Let's go now," Sho says abruptly, just when Shige looks as though he's going to try to fill the silence, pulling himself to his feet and brushing himself off.

"What? But there's -"

"No, now. Get your stuff, we're going on a date."

"But it's almost three in the morning!"

"Never a better time for a first date. Only... we're not drunk. Or are you? I know Aiba is."

"No, I'm not, just -"

"Good! Then let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Sho/Shige, and first time writing anyone in NewS other than Yamapi, so I hope I got it right! Remix of [Short Cut](http://dark3princess.livejournal.com/49763.html) by dark3princess


End file.
